Pressing the Advantage
by Amberwind2001
Summary: The Doctor made it across the Void to Rose, but how to convince him to attend the going away party before she heads back home with him in the TARDIS?


This was written for the third challenge at** doctor_rose_las **in 2008 on Livejournal, and it was the one that got me voted out. I knew it was a risk writing smut for this, but the plot bunny was rabid and wouldn't let me be. I was waiting to receive the feedback from the negative votes (4 negative and one positive, so it couldn't have been *that* bad), but since I have yet to receive the vote feedback from *any* of my entries well after the fact, I'm not going to hold my breath anymore.

~.o0o.~

"Mum will insist on a party, you know."

The Doctor's head whipped up, his attention immediately shifting from where he had been refastening his trousers to Rose, still naked on the bed. Her expression was impish, and her grin widened as he began sputtering denials.

"No, no, nonono, absolutely not! I did not risk regeneration, limb, and TARDIS crossing the Void to let your mother..." He trailed off as Rose began to giggle, causing certain bits of her anatomy to bounce in a most distracting manner. She pressed her advantage, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and leaning forward to crawl towards the foot of the bed, hips swaying as she moved. She reached out and caught the waist of his trousers, pulling him forward until his thighs hit the edge of the mattress.

In spite of his resolve to not allow Rose to change his mind, the Doctor let out a soft sigh as Rose's fingers ghosted up his sides, her palms grazing over his nipples before coming to rest above his hearts. She placed a soft, wet kiss in the center of his chest, her breath heating his skin as she spoke.

"You're part of the family now, you know," she whispered against his skin as she looked up at him wide-eyed, "she'll want to give both of us a proper send off. Besides, you like parties."

The Doctor's eyes drifted closed, and he groaned as Rose's lips, tongue, and hands began blazing a slow trail down his torso, his fingers tangling in her hair to encourage the movement even as he continued to argue. "Gatecrashing is one thing. Allowing Jackie to humiliate me in front of a crowd is something else entirely."

He let out a slight yelp as Rose hooked her fingers in his waistband again, tugging him forward sharply and nipping the skin above his navel, nearly causing him to lose balance. "'S not like we're going to see anyone from here again anytime soon," Rose countered, her tongue snaking out to circle and dip into his bellybutton. "At least three years between trips to minimize the damage, you said."

The Doctor's reply died in his throat as one of Rose's hands drifted to his zipper, brushing against the burgeoning hardness underneath. She smiled against his skin, and dragged the zipper down agonizingly slowly, worshiping each inch of revealed skin with her mouth. She leaned back and ran her tongue over her lips as if craving a favorite treat, allowing his trousers to drop and pool around his ankles, freeing his erection. Her hands came to rest against his hip bones, and she blew the lightest of breaths against his member, causing it to twitch and his hands to tighten their grip in her hair.

The Doctor looked down and was captivated by the sight of Rose; her locks tangled about his fingers, her eyes dark and burning for want of him, her bee-stung lips hovering less than an inch from the tip of his cock. "Please, Doctor," Rose pleaded, leaning forward to envelop the head of him in her mouth. His eyes slammed shut as she drew his erection further into her mouth, tongue laving against the underside of his shaft.

"Oh, Rassilon, Rose," he moaned as she began to suck harder and hum around him, "Oh, _yes!_"

He felt Rose run her tongue around the head of his cock twice before withdrawing abruptly. He groaned at the loss of her hot mouth around him, and tried to tug her back into place. Rose giggled slightly and wrapped her hands around his wrists, running her thumbs over the inside of his wrists gently until he loosened his grip.

When the Doctor had worked through his lust-filled haze enough to open his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Rose leaning back, his wrists still held in her hands, a cheeky grin spreading across her features. He rewound the last few moments in his head, and his eyes widened when he realized what he had said.

"Rose Tyler, you minx!" The Doctor exclaimed in mock indignation, before kicking off his trousers, pouncing forward and chasing a laughing Rose back up the bed. "You do realize, Rose," he said softly as she giggled and squirmed underneath him, exciting him further, "that you leave me with no choice but to retaliate."

Rose grinned up at him. "'M shaking in my boots, Doctor, really."

"You should be," he growled in her ear, his fingers already wandering down the soft curves of her body and causing her breath to hitch in her throat. As his mouth followed the path his fingers had traced and Rose's breath began to come out in gasps, the Doctor reflected that there were certainly worse ways to lose an argument.


End file.
